


I want to scream but I'm writing poetry instead

by LunaStarSeeker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, just vent poetry, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStarSeeker/pseuds/LunaStarSeeker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	I want to scream but I'm writing poetry instead

this is just a vent fic but everything is in the form of crappy poetry


End file.
